


Merry Christmas!

by 1Louie_Lorry1, Corazon_De_Joker_etc, Liliya_re_Niene



Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: Law and Cora-san arrived at a little winter island and went to the Christmas food fest. Cora-san bought Law a glass of mulled wine and a bucket of wine for himself (because Law is overprotective and usually bans drinking))))
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Merry Christmas!




End file.
